


The Case Of The Wannabe Hero

by VeryGeeky



Category: Fake AH crew - Fandom, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M, I'm making this up as I go lol, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-12 21:40:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7950142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeryGeeky/pseuds/VeryGeeky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're one hell of a Detective, and you're what LSPD needs to save the city from the Fake AH Crew. <br/>Can you do it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Give me some ideas (plz for the love of god I might get stumped making this)

Driving through San Andreas made you feel on edge, but you knew you had to stay calm. You just flew in from a private jet that was sent to you by LSPD. You didn't know why they wanted you in on this case so bad. The case is called the 'Fake AH Crew'. Apparently, it's some gang that's been terrorizing the whole city killing cops left and right and robbing stores and banks like nothing. You're from a city where you basically got rid of every gang and calmed everyone down, because, of course, you're such a great detective. You found all their little hideouts and flushed them all out. Now, yes they all want to kill you, but they're all locked up in different areas throughout the world. 

The LSPD wanted you to get rid of the crew. They find that you might have a chance to bring this place justice and peace. You denied their offer at first because they didn't really have much to offer and you really were tired of dealing with gangs. However, you were too nice (and your boss added more money to your check) so you said yes. They paid for the ride over here and paid for the car you are driving and also a place to stay. The place was a 5-star hotel. You hope the city is better than most of the places you are driving through. 

You've been driving for 5 hours (they didn't really have a good airport system going on). Of course, you've stopped and gas stations and such and you haven't really found this place enjoyable yet. Licking your lips you stopped at a red light. You could see the big city from where you were stopped. No cars were in your way so you could've just sat here for a bit, but you wanted to get out of this car as fast as possible. your ass was hurting and your legs were getting cramped. As you were waiting you turned to the backseat of the car and grabbed the plastic bag that had some drinks and snacks. Grabbing a Coke you opened it and took a long sip, it was warm going down your throat you didn't wait for it to sit first when you opened it so bubbles were popping and sizzling on its way down. 

You saw the light turn green, as you sipped up some Coke from the rim you grabbed the wheel with on hand and pushed the pedal ever so slightly and cruised down the road and straight into the city. The road was bumpy and you tried to not hit every single pothole in the way. As you started to enter the city you looked around, with Coke still in hand taking little sips every now and then. You saw some construction and you had to turn in a new direction to avoid it. Entering deeper into the city you ran into more cars and more red lights. Stopped, a yet another red light you saw a car pull up next to you. Putting down the half-empty Coke you looked over and tried to see through the window and into the car, but it was as black as midnight. You made a face and watched as the car sped off taking a left one block down. You slowly cruised past buildings and saw some that were in the process of being re-built. 

As you almost sped by a turn you needed you turned with a loud screech and almost drove into a car. It honked it's horn at you as you drove by it mumbling sorry over and over. You saw in big letters the SAN ANDREAS POLICE DEPARTMENT. Turning into the parking lot you drove to the very back where there were no cars and lots of spots. 

///////////////////////

Entering the building you saw people run by you and you saw others sitting down. Some looked like people who had complaints or maybe here to report something and mostly everyone else are police officers. Walking by the front desk you could hear the woman at the desk tell you not to go back there and that you weren't allowed to go back there. 

Not caring you head to the big office spacing to see it that was the head chief. Everyone gave you looks and some even stopped mid conversation to look at you as you walked by. Opening the office door was a loud creek sound you saw a man sitting at his desk yelling into his phone and running his hand through his hair. 

"I DO NOT CARE! We are facing the most dangerous criminals in this city-maybe the world! We need the best of the best!" Looking around you see some black and white photos of a young man who looked almost like the one of the phone, maybe his father. Looking at others you saw one of a purple puppet and you made a face and decided not to go any deeper than that. You looked back over to the man as he had his mouth open about to say something, but you could hear the voice on the other line yell back at him. He then laid his eyes on you and looked angry, until you pulled out your badge and waved it a little back and forth. He gave a big smile and without even looking at his phone he hung up whoever was on the other line. 

"Gus Sorola. chief of the LSPD." He hunched over his desk and stuck out his hand as far as he could, you walked closer and gladly shook it. You began to open your mouth but he stopped you with his booming voice. 

"I know who you are and I don't need an introduction." He began to job over to a filing cabinet that was next to the door you came in from. You raised your eyebrow as he walked back over to you almost running into you as he had his head in a file. Handing you the file you saw that it was loaded with pictures and notes. You took a breath in through your nose and widened your eyes as you almost dropped the huge file. You dropped one picture and you glanced as it fell like a leaf falling from a tree in the autumn. You put the file on chief Sorola's desk and picked up the picture. You turned it over and saw a young man with glasses, brown hair, and freckles. He was holding the sign that all inmates have to take pictures with but he held it with one hand while the other hand was flicking off the camera. You found that he looked a bit cute but as soon as you felt the chief eyes on looking at you, you put the photo back into the file and leaned back on the desk and looked at him. 

Sorola began to talk about how much trouble they've caused this city and how much money they've stolen. You were a bit surprised, you've never dealt with anything like this. Sure, you've been in robberies and dealt with gang violence but these guys seem like pros and should not be messed with, but that was your one job. You felt a chill down your back as you let Sorola's words sink in as he spoke about the crew. 

"How soon can you start?" You looked at him and cocked your head to the side and thought for a moment. "Tomorrow, once I find my hotel and get settled." You then thought for a moment and looked at him with your mouth a bit opened. "How long am I staying here?" He stopped, he then looked at you. "You can either stay as long as you want and take out the gang or you can leave anytime." He took a deep breath and looked at the ground as he walked out. 

You turned and looked at the file. Opening it up you scanned through it and saw a common thing that was listed. "Anyone who stood in their way has died a horrible death-" You licked your lips, 'is this why the chief looked at the ground like that and left? Was he thinking that the third way to leave would be through death?' As you thought about this you also thought about where the hell your hotel was. Grabbing the file you looked through it and walked out of the office. You kept walking like this till you got to your car. You noticed everyone looking at you and eyeing the file you had in your hand. Opening your car you through the file in the passenger's seat and grabbed the Coke and took a sip. Making a face as the hot liquid went down your throat you started your car. 

//////////////

Your room was big, and it seems like everyone loves you already and you haven't done anything. You're not really sure if they're just being nice and hoping for a tip or maybe they think you can change things around here. 

You only had one suitcase full of clothes so you just brought it up yourself along with the file under your arm. Everyone kept looking at it as you walked by. You felt on edge, on one hand, you can change this city and become a hero throughout the world, or you could die like the rest of the heroes who tried. 

As you read through the file up and down you found a little pattern they had going on. Of course, they only attacked at night but it seems they've had someone on the roof about two buildings over where ever they heisted. Looking at the pictures and the names you saw one kid that looked to fit the part, well two. 

"Ray, and Jeremy....." You read their names and read the weapons they've been caught with, both snipers only one was pink and the other was just a normal looking one. Looking at their mug shots you saw that Ray was smiling and making a face while Jeremy didn't have a mugshot, they just had a picture of him with him tipping his cowboy hat at the camera.

Everyone made a face or did something at the camera for their mug shot. You could tell that they all knew they were going to be home free one way or another. 'Cocky.' Was the only word that came to mind when you thought of all of them at once. 

Looking at the time you saw it was 9:04 and thought to yourself that it might be a good time to wrap everything up and just go to bed. Changing into your pajamas you brushed your teeth and washed your face. Then you walked out to the patio and leaned against the railing. As you looked around you saw a building that looked like it was half built but still needed the inside to be done. On top of it was a man who looked to be smoking. You breathed in and thought for a moment, 'smoking did help me when I felt down....maybe I should take it up again? Nah.' It was too dangerous to smoke, but why couldn't he smoke on the ground? Looking down you saw no one was out, well-drunk people yes only because there was a bar that was lighting up most of the street and it had people leaving but in few numbers. Looking over at the man again you saw that he had his hand in the air holding his cig, then you notice something, he was wearing a purple jacket. Glancing back over to the file you remembered it saying how Ray would wear one on almost every heist. Shaking your head you just looked back over to the man. Looking closely you saw a gun next to him. 

A pink sniper.


	2. Chapter 2

Panic, that was the word that described you right now. You rushed to put on your 'detective clothes' which was a long tan jacket, black jeans, a white collared shirt, and tan shoes (you can pick which shoes, high heels, converse, etc.). You felt like you should always dress this way, 1. cause you're comfortable and 2. you can hide a lot of things 3. all the detectives wore this (not really). Grabbing your gun and putting it in the holster on your belt loop on the opposite of your dominant hand so you could grab it better. You stopped and looked out the window once more to see if Ray was still there, he was. He still laid on his back and looked at the night sky. A thought came to you 'I should get a bullet proof vest soon.' You're going against very dangerous criminals why didn't you think of that sooner? 

Grabbing your phone you run out of your room and headed for the elevator (you were on the 12th floor) you saw that a cleaning lady was in the elevator and she pressed the button. Having your arm extended out you pushed back the right closing elevator door and it slowly opened back up. The woman had a thick Spanish accent and began to say sorry like it was for her life. You said it was ok and pressed the lobby button. Listing to the terrible elevator music you had time to think about what you were going to do. You wanted to get to Ray before him and his crew starts a heist tonight, well you think they're going to heist tonight, but you don't know what building they're gonna break into. As you watched the cleaning lady leave you alone in the elevator you looked at the button system and pressed lobby two more times hoping it'll go faster.

As you reached the lobby you didn't care about everyone say 'hello' and 'where are you going?' you just ran as fast as you could to the door and into the darkness of the night. Looking at the building you ran in the way of moving cars to get to it. Horns were honked and no fucks were given. As you ran around the building looking for a way up you saw that there was a ladder on a half ladder. 'This is how he got up.' You thought, but before you got on the ladder you grabbed your phone from your back pocket and you phoned the police station. You put the volume on low and you waited, and waited, and waited until no one picked up. Looking at your phone in shock then in anger you put in back into your back pocket. You felt around your coat until you felt handcuffs. Grabbing them so the wouldn't make a noise you climbed the ladder, you tried you very best to not make a noise, and when you did you stopped dead in your tracks and waited for a sound of him to get up. When nothing came you climbed more until you got to the top. he wasn't facing you, all you could see was his head of messy hair inside a beanie. 

You crouched and grabbed for your gun. Once you had it in your hand you gripped it tightly and turned off the safety. Standing you slowly walked over to him taking big steps but not loud ones. You stood over him but he had his eyes closed so he didn't notice you. Pointing the gun at him you whispered loudly so only him and you can hear your voice. 

"Ray Narvaez jr.-" He opened his eyes in shock and flinched a little. He looked at you for a split second then looked at the gun that was pointed right between his eyes. " -you have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to speak to an attorney, and to have an attorney present during any questioning." You said this without hesitation nor crack in your voice. You wanted to sound as imitating as possible. Ray had his mouth wide opened and still had his cigaret in his hand, but as you looked closely you saw it was a blunt. You cracked a smile as you looked at him, "Oh man you're in big trouble." You still had the gun pointed at him as you walked over to his sniper. You saw it stood with the help of a tripod, of course, the tripod was also pink. Looking back at Ray he still laid in the same position but turned his head so he was looking at you. You kicked the sniper off the roof and you heard it hit the building then land in a trash can and knocked it over. Ray furrowed his eyebrows together and made a whining moan.

"That was my only gun...." He said this as he put his hands over his face but under his glasses and gave a loud groan. "Shhhh." You put your finger to your mouth and he glanced at you. As you looked back at him you pointed over to the ladder with your gun. "Know, climb down so I can cuff you." You said this as you walked back over to him and helped him up. He swayed over to the ladder without a word and climbed down it and waited at the bottom for you. You climbed down the ladder as fast as you could still holding your gun at him. Licking your lips you saw him slowly lift up his hands over his head. You can still see he is as high as a kite. Pulling your cuffs back out from your pocket you put the gun in your holster and took Ray's hands and cuffed them behind his back. Everything was going to smoothly.

You faced him towards you and put your hand around his shoulder to help him walk to your destination. 

"Maaaannnnn, this was supposed to be a big heist to you know?" Ray began to mumble in your ear. He leaned himself back so he was breathing on your neck and in your ear. You didn't look at him, you just wanted to get to the police station and turn him in. Maybe you couldn't turn them all in but you sure as hell gonna turn in at least one. Ray began to slide and barely walk, you had to mostly push him. 

Ray licked his lips, you felt on edge because his tongue almost touched your neck. "Oh! my homie! Now the R & R connection is pumping!" Looking at Ray you saw he was looking right past you. You couldn't see who was standing behind you because Ray blocked the view. Ducking you push Ray to the ground and turned on one knee and pointed your gun at a man who had a skull mask on. You saw he had his gun pointed in front of him where your head was at. He looked down at you but didn't move his gun. 

You turned your head a bit and looked at Ray who was faced down on the ground. He turned his head and you saw he was smiling and mumbling something. Looking back at the masked man you saw he was still looking at you. You had to take action.

You brought up your leg so you were crouched just at an angle in front of him, then you used all your force to bring your body straight and your head hit him straight in the chin. A gasp was heard from Ray and the masked man didn't fall back, but he stumbled and dropped his gun. Your head hurt, but his chin probably hurt more. 

Turning fast you ran over to Ray almost falling on top of him. You grabbed him by the hood of his jacket and his belt. You still hand your gun in your hand so you didn't have a tight grip on him. Still running you picked him up and put him over your shoulder, he was pretty heavy and weighed you down a bit. You could hear the masked man behind you, but you had a good head start. Running around buildings and in the street you tried your best to lose him and still get to your destination. Turning a corner you looked behind you and then slowed down once you saw he wasn't there. 

You were breathing heavily. "Damn that's a bit of a turn on," Ray said this as he leaned forward and caught you off balance. You had to throw him up and reposition him on your shoulder. All he did was giggled until he fell silent once the sound of tires screeching found its way to both of your ears. Looking to the left you saw a car headed straight for you. Not knowing what to do you tried to run straight but you fell forward because Ray wiggled off of you and took you down with him. Falling on your face you heard the car stop behind you, then a car door was slammed shut. You felt a pair of hands grab onto you, then you were spun around you saw the man from the first picture you saw in the office, Michael Jones.

He slammed your back onto the hood of the car, he had one hell of a grip on you. Sucking in a breath you held it as you felt scared. 'Michael looked different,' you thought to yourself 'he got a hair cut.' 

"Listen 'HERO'-" Michael spat at you as he said this you tried to pay attention to him, but you saw another man walking out of the car and over to Ray who was still on the floor. You saw that the man had a golden gun and shot the handcuffs in the middle so the chain broke, but Ray still had the cuffs. 'That might be Gavin. Well, that nose is a dead give away.' You saw Michael yelling and cussing like no tomorrow at you. He would look back behind him and other places, you guessed he was looking out so no one would notice this little show going on. You looked him dead in the eyes and he watched you lick your lips. You grabbed his face with both of your hands and moved in closer, it seemed like you were going to give him a kiss but you smashed your head into his. He yelled at the top of his lungs and began to cuss. You ran and opened the car door. Jumping in you stepped on the peddle. You almost hit Michael and saw as Gavin grabbed Ray and tackled him out of the way. You tried to ride into the street but they began to shoot at you and shot the left tires off. You had your head down so you didn't get your brains blown off, but you couldn't see. You tried to turn so you could go into the streets but your tires wouldn't let you and you screeched and hit the railing that went down to the river almost tipping the whole car over. 

Looking out of the window you saw Michael began to shoot at the back of the car where the gasoline was. You sat there and thought for a moment, it felt like everything was in slow motion. You opened the passenger's window and climbed out of it. You didn't think twice when you fell out of the railing and onto the pavement that was next to the river. The air knocked right out of your lungs and the whole side of your body hurt. You felt blood come straight down your face and run on the side of your nose down to your chin. Licking your lips you looked up and saw that Michael was still shooting at the car. Maybe he thought you were still in it. You started to move towards the stairs that were in front of you. They would lead you up to where you came from but you'll be behind them all. Once you got half way up a loud 'BOOM' was heard and you smelled and watched smoke fill the sky as a fire danced creating it. You could see past the railing and saw Michael put down his gun and looked at what he'd done. Rushing up you brought your gun out and stood in front of everyone, Ray and Gavin were the closest to you and Michael was way in the back. Gavin had his gun pulled out but you shot it out of his hand, not hitting his hand but just the gun.

"You all have the right to remain silent." You yelled as you held your gun tight. You stood like a statue and made sure you didn't move like one. Anger was brought to your face as thought about pulling the trigger but didn't. Licking your lips you watched as Gavin and Ray brought their hands to their head and watched as Michael threw his gun down in front of him. You couldn't believe it, everything was going (sorta) smoothly. You heard a police car siren going off and everyone looked around for it. Looking to your left you saw that it was coming towards you. You smiled but quickly saw that a man with a handlebar mustache was behind the wheel. Geoff Ramsey.

You didn't think you just went for it. Running at the car you jumped, bring your legs forward in a straight line you glided over the car as it hit the railing. You landed on your feet and your arms on your side in the air so you looked like a cross. Looking over you saw Gavin, Ray, and Michael look at you with wide eyes and opened mouths. Ray mumbled a "sweet". Geoff fell out of the car, you pointed your gun at him. 

"You have-" You didn't finish as bullets began to fly past you. Geoff pulled out his gun and began to shoot. You ran a bit back so you stood behind a building. You saw that Gavin went to pick up his gun to help, but Geoff yelled at him. 

"LEAVE! Go on! Jack and Jeremy need your help, I'll take car of this one!" Geoff didn't look back at them as he gave the order he kept his eyes on you the whole time. You fired your gun back at Geoff as you glanced over and saw the 3 crew members leave. Looking at Geoff as they did.

"I don't want to hurt you!" You yelled as a bullet hit the brick building. You watched as he began to reload and you ran over to him shooting. He flinched and his gun fell from his hand as did the bullets. Once you got to the side of the car he tackled you to the ground. He held your hand that was holding your gun up to the sky, you fired a few shots in the air hoping the police would come soon. He grabbed your wrist so tight that you began to bruise on the spot. You dropped your gun and you hissed in pain. This went on for a bit, you pushing Geoff over and him climbing back on top of you until he began to punch you. 

"AHHH! Will you quit it!" You yelled as you protected your face and grabbed both of his hands. You both began to push on each other. 

"What?! You ruin my heist and you expect me to QUIT!?!" This gave him more power as he pushed you more into the ground and let his face lower till you felt his hot breath on your lips. You made faces as you tried to push him back, and with every face, you felt the dry blood crack a little. He then stopped and you pushed him right off of you and you were the one on top of him. You gave a questioning face as you removed your hands and just sat on top of him. Until you heard a gun click. Looking over you saw it was Chief Sorola.

You smiled and got off of Geoff. and picked up your gun and stood next to Sorola and pointed it at Geoff. 

"You have the right to remain silent."


	3. Chapter 3

No one said anything, some didn't even breath as you and chief Sorola walked into the police station with the Fake AH Crew's leader in front of you both. You held onto his shoulder and Sorola pointed his gun at him. You thought that was a little too much. 

You used one hand to wipe all the dry blood off of your forehead as you felt it crack more with every move you make. Feeling a big scar on your head you couldn't help but cringe as it hurt a little touching it. For now, you just tried to ignore it. 

Looking around you saw that there weren't many police officers here, but then you remembered that they were all probably after the rest of the crew. You didn't know where to really take Geoff because you came into this place once, so you just kinda followed Sorola's words. He leads you both all the way to the left side of the building where it looked like there were some questing rooms. 'Were we going to question him?' The thought came to you as you glanced over to Geoff and felt your face heat up. He was looking right at you. He never stopped looking at you because he didn't need to see where he was going since you were basically guiding him on where to go. You turned your eyes back in front of you and tried to shake the fact he was looking through your soul. Sorola told you to stop and you did, hitting Geoff a little in the back. Sorola passed by you both still holding his gun to Geoff. It looked like you three were in the way back of the station. 

"Put him in here." Sorola unlocked and opened one of the two doors that stood in front of you. "We'll question him later. For now, we need to look for the rest of the crew-"

"I need to watch him." You blurted your sentence out as you looked Sorola dead in the eyes. He looked at you and gave a questing look but didn't say anything. All he gave was a nod. You gave Geoff a little push so he went into the room first. You made sure to watch Sorola as he walked all the way down the hall and back to the main lobby. You didn't look at Geoff, but you looked at the second door and gave it a jiggle at the handle. Locked. 

Sucking a breath in you turned around and walked into the room with Geoff, alone. 

"You're braver than you look," Geoff said the with no emotion in his voice. He then began to sit down on one of the brown wooden chairs that were in the room. He then pushed it back a bit and swung his feet onto the table. You felt a sting on your neck and you scratched it and rubbed it. Neither of you dared to look away from one another. As you just rubbed your neck you walked slowly over to the second chair that was placed on the opposite side of Geoff. You removed your hand from your neck and cupped in front of you along with your other hand. 

"Look-" You began to talk but Geoff gave you a death glare. He took his feet off the table and stood up. You didn't know why he was doing this until he jumped up and swung his arms under his legs so his cuffed hands were now in front of him. You knocked over your chair as you got up and pointed your gun at him, he didn't move. 

"I just wanted to get comfortable."

Slowly, you put your gun away. You realized you were holding in a breath and so you released it slowly and shaky. Geoff laughed at this. He soon got back into his original position with his feet on the table but he put his hand behind his head. You looked over to your fallen chair and picked it up shaking a little. Sitting back down you looked at him, you didn't really take in all of his face features. He had baggy eyes, he looked kinda like a zombie. His handlebar mustache looked a bit messy and he hasn't shaved in a while because a full beard was almost coming into play. His hair was also a mess, 'Did he just wake up? Or was it because all the chasing around?' You thought to yourself as you continued to check him out. You leaned a bit to your side so you could see his hands, you thought you saw tattoos but you weren't 100% sure. Maybe he had sleeves? Who knew.

"Damn, buy me a drink first will ya?" You leaned back in your chair and stopped looking at him, you looked at the ground to think. 

"If I do get you a drink, will you talk to me and answer my questions?" Geoff seemed taken back at this. He then put his feet back on the ground and his cuffed hands on the part of the chair where his crotch was. He scooted it forward so he was a little closer to you. You saw him as his eyes wandered around your body and he licked his lip, you saw that it was busted a little. 

"You're not part of the LSPD, are you?" He sat straight up and looked you dead in the eyes. He looked like he was about to fall asleep or kill you with no hesitation. Not wanting to get on his bad side you shook your head. Then you realized that he could have taken that as 'you were part of the LSPD' so you wanted to give him an answer not, a shake.

"Uh, no I'm not. My name is [Y/N] [L/N], but you can call me Detective [L/N]." You held out your hand so he could shake it, but all he did was look at you then back at his cuffed hands. "You can still shake with cuffed hands..." You mumbled this at him as he slowly brought his hands up and shook your hand. He had a tight grip on you and you could tell he's done this a ton of times. You both leaned back in your chairs. "Not gonna give me your name?" You asked as you cocked an eyebrow at him. This just made him chuckle. 

"You already know it, so why even bother?" You looked to the side and nodded slightly at his response. "Anyways," Geoff put his arms on the table and leaned in as close as he could. You saw that it looked like the table was gonna go straight through him. "you still haven't given me my drink, so I ain't gonna answer your questions." This all came out like a growl from a dog. You could tell he wanted a drink and he was gonna get one whether you liked it or not. You tried to show you weren't scared of him but you could tell your eyes widened a little as he gave you the order. Getting up you walked over to the door, but stopped and looked back at him. 

"Coffee? Or do you want something else...." You asked this as he leaned back in his chair so only two legs stood up supporting his weight. It looked like he was thinking about the question, but you could tell he already had an answer he was just stalling. "Whiskey." He pointed a finger at you as he said this. Looking confused you thought for a moment, gave a nod and then left. 'Do they even have whiskey here?' 

///////////////

"Soooo," Geoff held his empty glass in his cuffed hands, he was leaning forward like he was going to tell you a secret, but you knew he was too drunk to tell you anything serious. "There we are, well me and Jack-" You didn't care, at all. Well, one of his stories you paid attention to but after that, you gave up. It all started so smoothly. You brought the full bottle of whiskey to Geoff and he happily told you things about him, where he grew up, how he made the Fake AH Crew, then he just started taking more and more shots and just became wasted right before your eyes. Almost the whole bottle of whiskey was gone. Just a good cup or two was left. Geoff was drinking from a mug, it was all you could fine. You saw he was still talking, sometimes he mumbled and then changed the story. You leaned back and gave a long sigh, this isn't how it was supposed to go. 

Geoff happily poured the rest of the whiskey into his cup overflowing it and spilling some on the table. He put the empty whiskey bottle down and looked at his cup that was in a puddle of whiskey. You looked at him, he looked scared and sad but you didn't know why. 

"I never-never said thank y-you to you." He said this as he looked up to you. You were taken back, you didn't understand what he was saying. Before you could ask you answered. "You didn't shoo-oot my men......" He then took a sip of the whiskey in his cup so he wouldn't spill it again. You looked behind you at the black mirror that looked back. Licking your lips you wondered if Sorola was in there watching you two. 'Did he ever come back? It has got to been hours by now.' 

Geoff just mumbled and mumbled as he took sips here and there. You stood up and walked over to Geoff, you put your hand on his cup before he could take another sip. He looked at your hand first, then up at you. 

"I'm going to go for a bit, can you stay here and not try anything for me?" You whispered this to him and he nodded, he kept his eyes on you as you exited the room. Even though the door was closed you could still feel he was watching you. Looking at the second door you put your hand on the handle and gave it a wiggle, still locked. Running down the hallway you enter the main lobby and watched as police officers watch your every move. 

"Um, can I get a bottle of water?" You looked around at everyone as you asked, you heard a voice in the back go 'HERE' and you turned around to catch the bottle of water that was thrown at you almost slipping out of your hand because of how wet it was. You held it in one hand and then wiped off your other hand on your pants. You nodded your head at the person who threw it at you then you asked your real question. "Where's Sorola?" 

You heard some 'No idea's' and some 'No clue's' as you looked around. 

"Um, he's probably still looking for the crew. He still likes to look around even when he knows they're gone for good." You looked at the woman who said that and then gave thanks as you walked back down to the room where Geoff was still in. You felt everyone's eyes on you as you walked back without a care in the world. 

You opened the door and looked over at Geoff who had his head back and cup in hand. You should've gotten paper towels while you were out, but too late. Walking back over to your chair you placed the water bottle in front of Geoff. Looking at him again it looked like he was ready to cry. Not knowing what to do you scratched the back of your neck and said "You can tell me anything if you want.... " All he did was give a glance at you, then he put his cup down and looked at the ceiling.

"Why do you care?" He laughed at you as he said this. Licking your lips you wanted to tell him you DID care, but you had a feeling that he'll just laugh at you again. He dropped his head so he was looking at you. He stood up but kept his eyes on you as he swayed over to you. You gave him a confused look and opened your mouth to say something but you shut right up when he placed himself on your lap. He leaned closer to you so his chest is now touching yours. 

"Geoff-" 

"If you really care," Geoff said as he placed his cuffed hands on your stomach. He then moved his hips a little to make himself more comfortable. "then you'll let me go." 

*CLICK* 

Your eyes widen as you heard the sound of your gun clicking and being pressed to your side. You took in a shaky breath as you felt Geoff push your gun more into your side. 

"Now," He leaned back a bit but still held your gun to your side. "you're going to uncuff me right now or I shoot." You put your hands over your head ad leaned back a bit so the pain on your side would lighten up. 

"You shoot, everyone hears. Then they'll shoot you." You looked at him as he just looked at you. 

"I can use your body as a shield. I've been in worse situations and I think I'm able to get out of this one much easier than you can." Licking your lips you just sat there and looked at him waiting for him to do anything. 

"So you faked being drunk?" You asked trying to buy time hoping Sorola would come in and help. Geoff just chuckled. 

"I can hold my liquor." As Geoff said that he pushed and twisted the gun into your side. You couldn't help but yell a little as he did so. 

"Where in your pockets are the key?" Geoff asked as looked at your big coat and pockets. You just smiled at him. "You're gonna have to look." 

Geoff didn't seem to happy with that answer because he pushed the gun deeper. You bit your lip and gave a yelp. He then felt around and moved the gun with him. He found what he was looking for sooner than you thought. He grabbed the key and almost dropped it as he unlocked himself. He then cuffed your hands together. You sighed a little as he got off of your crotch. Watching him walk away from you a little you just had to ask. 

"And how do you plan on leaving?" You giggled a bit as you said that and Geoff just smiled at you. 

"I'm gonna call for my ride." He held your phone in his hand. As all emotion left your face as you looked at your pockets and padding yourself a bit. You then heard him punch in some numbers and held the phone to his ear. 

"Yo." 

"Calm down, yeah I'm ok." 

You had to think fast, you couldn't let him escape. Taking a deep breath you planned your action of attack. 

"I'm at the back of the police-" 

Geoff couldn't finish because you tackled him onto the ground, a loud thud was heard as Geoff's back got slammed to the wall then to the floor. 

"HURRY!" Geoff yelled at the phone that was now on the floor. You grabbed his hand that had your gun in it and fought for control over it. Geoff tried to swing at you but you pushed it to the ground. His left hand grabbed your face and then smashed it into the wall. It hurt so much you lost all your strength and fell off of him and onto your back. You held your head with your still cuffed hands. You heard Geoff walk over to you but maybe it was just the little ringing you heard. Your eyes began to water a bit, he hit your head hard. You then felt a foot on your shoulder and you looked up to see Geoff holding your gun to your face. You waited for him to shoot. Closing your eyes you hoped he'll just get it over with, but then he grabbed your hair. The next thing you knew there was a sharp pain on your forehead (again) and you felt blood come down. You soon fell into darkness as you dropped your cuffed hands onto your stomach and felt a kiss on your cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here come that still not classified gender reader
> 
> oh shit what up


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm screaming I have no inspiration

Your head hurt so bad. It was like your brain was trying to do a prison break out of your skull. Walking through the hospital doors with your folded tan coat in your hand and your sleeves rolled up. You've been in the hospital for a good four days, and you've been knocked out for two of those days. The chief came to visit on the day he heard that you woke up. He told you everything that happened after Geoff knocked you out. Geoff. Just thinking about him made you feel bitter inside and you just wanted to roll up into a ball and die. You were really pushing yourself, you felt everything was your fault. What happened after Geoff knocked you out was a bit simple really. They blew a hole in the side of the station and took Geoff. You asked the chief if anyone tried to stop them, he said not really because one of them had a machine gun and was going to town. 

You began to walk down the street and over to the police station. The day they put you in the hospital they asked the chief to take you gun, they didn't want to put it in holding because someone might shoot up the place if they found it. The chief understood and took it back to the station, also your car is still parked in front of your hotel so you have a lot of walking to do. The nurses told you that the chief thought it'll be better for you to stay in the hospital for a few more days, but you just wanted to leave and take your failure with you back to the hotel and sleep it off hoping it'll all be gone the next day. You couldn't for the life of you stop thinking about how badly you fucked up, on your first day too. 

Sweat began to fall down your forehead and you prayed that the sweat wasn't showing up anywhere else because you didn't want it to stain your shirt nor show up. You licked your dry lips and felt that your tongue was going dry too. You needed a drink, but the question it what drink do you want? Water is the healthy and best chose or is alcohol the best to make you forget about all this? Sighing, you knew that nothing was gonna get rid of your failure you just needed to accept it. You walked past a little burger place that looked very promising. You checked to make sure you had money on you and you in fact did. You then walked in followed by a little bell. 

There were only two people in the place and they looked like business people on a short break. One was an African American man and the other was a white pale man. The seemed to be laughing at a joke or maybe something else. You didn't pay much attention to them so you waited a bit till a woman came over to you and told you to follow her. You didn't pay any mind to her you just sat down and ordered a burger (whatever you want on it) and a side of fries with a glass of water. The woman took the menu from you and you looked around the place. You saw she sat you next to the window side of the place in a booth. You could see people walk by and walk out of the building across from this little place. You didn't know how long you just stared at the sea of people walking back and forth but you soon saw the woman place your plate in front of you. You looked at her as she smiled and said what you ordered. You couldn't hear her, though, you didn't understand why but once she stopped talking you said a thank you. You couldn't tell how loud it came out because you still couldn't hear. 

You didn't panic, you just looked at your food and rubbed your ears a little. You soon began to hear the sound of the two men getting up and leaving. Looking over you watched and heard the woman walk over to the know empty table and clean it. You heard the plates and cups hit each other as she just put them all in a white little plate bucket. You thought to yourself about what just happened , but you soon shrugged it off as you found that your fries were getting cold. The first thing you did was drink the water, you didn't mean to drink all of it in one go but you did. You let a piece of ice pass your teeth and slide across your tongue and to the back of your teeth. You crushed it and let all the shattered pieces melt once they hit your tongue and slide down your throat sooth your mouth altogether. 

Eating a few fries you looked back out the window and watched the people again. The thought never came to you until now, do you have your phone on you? Looking over at you coat that was to the left of you patted it down a bit. you could tell you got a bit of salt on it too. Making a face you then found something hard in one of the pockets. Reaching in you grab your phone and checked if you had any new messages. Of course, you did, it's been four days since you looked at it. Opening it up you saw the latest one was only an hour ago. It was an unknown number. 

You did open it you just put your phone on the table and continued to eat your fries. Every now and then pieces of fries would get stuck in your teeth and you had to fight it to get it out with your tongue. You then stopped eating the fries and thought you should go for the burger. Grabbing the burger you take a big bite out of it and pushed all of the pieces you had in your mouth over to one side, you looked like a hamster with nuts in its mouth and having a huge cheek. You brought a napkin to your lips and began to chew. Looking out the window again you saw three familiar people walk right into the burger place. You stopped mid-chew and looked out the window in disgust. 

Michael, Ray, and Gavin. 

All you did was shake your head then ran your hands down your face and propped your elbows onto the table so you could place your head in the palms of your hands. You closed your eyes and just listened to the sound of them being seated and talking a bit. You couldn't really figure out what they were talking about but you knew it was just random shit and nothing good to listen into. You finished your chewing, still having your head in your palms and eyes closed, you swallowed and then let your arms fall flat on the table and leaned back. 'why? why do they have to be here know?' You thought this to yourself, you also thought why the fucking waiters didn't call the cops, did they not know who these guys were? Well probably not, who knows maybe they do but don't want to get on their bad side. 

You ran your tongue across your teeth and glanced at your phone. You could probably call the police in the bathroom, but would they notice you if you stood up? You then realized that it was dead silent in the burger place. You opened your eyes and sucked in a breath as you moved your head down so you were facing them. They were looking right at you. You shook your head again and just looked at your food. Still shaking your head you take another bite of your burger. You just look out the window as you heard their chairs being pulled back and pushed in. You were hoping to hear the bell of the door ring again ,but it didn't all you heard was the sound of feet coming towards you. You were still chewing your burger when you saw in the corner of your eye someone moving your jacket and laying it on the back of the booth chair. 

"Can I sit here?" Looking over, still chewing your food, you see Michael pointing to the seat were your coat was. 

"No." You said bluntly as you swallowed your food. You felt a body push you over a little and just let him do it. He was pretty damn strong. Looking in front of you Ray was happily smiling at you and Gavin was next to him also giving you a sly look. Ray had a black beanie on and his purple jacket and Gavin had on a golden t-shirt with a little stitched picture of sunglasses on the top left of his shirt, then he had golden sunglasses hanging off of his t-shirt. You then looked at Michael who was next to you. He had a red-ish t-shirt that said 'SAVAGE AS FUCK'. You also saw he had some tattoos on both of his arms, one had two the other had one. 

Licking your lips you glanced at your phone, then you began to reach for it but Gavin stretched his arm across the table and took it. 

"You don't need that~" Gavin said as he put your phone down next to him. You wanted to say something but the waiter came over with the crew food. She called out their orders and handed them what they ordered and said, "Call it you need anything." She left with a smile on her face. You couldn't really hear her and you wondered if you were gonna go deaf again. They all had something different in front of them, but you didn't care. Your head still hurts and you think you're going to die. 

"So,"

Looking over to Michael you saw he was eyeing you up and down. 

"where are you going, baby? You can come with us and have a hell of a good time." Once Michael said that you felt something one your side, something sharp. Looking down you see a butterfly knife really close to your side almost piercing through your clothes. You moved more to the window and away from Michael. This made everyone at the table laugh. This only made you more scared of the whole crew. 

"I think I should leave....." You said this as you tried to push Michael over, but all he did was place the knife closer to you. 

"Hey!" Ray said as he began to eat some of your fries, even though he had his own damn fries. "You can't leave, we gotta talk a little!" He said all this as he chewed at your fries. 

"There is nothing for us to talk about." You say this with a stone cold look as you moved Michael's hand away from your side. Michael smiled and gave you a glare. 

"Listen, we're gonna eat first then we're gonna head over to our place and talk with everyone." Michael moved your hand out of the way and then held a tighter grip on the knife, he then pierced through your pants and into your skin. It hurt so much, but you didn't scream. You were scared to scream because they might just kill everyone in this place and leave without a second thought. You already saw Ray and Gavin eating away at their food, they seemed to be in a hurry. You gave a little grunt and began to eat your burger slowly. You really didn't feel like eating anymore so you took two more bites of your burger and just began eating your fries. 

You could feel the blood coming out of your open wound and down your leg. You really hoped it wouldn't get on your shoes. Your whole thigh was screaming in pain at you as you just tried to eat the fries. You could feel your throat dry out so you began to reach for your drink. Picking it up you saw that the ice was all gone and it just made more water for you. Drinking every bit of the water, you looked over to your left and saw that Michael was on his phone texting, someone. You leaned back in the booth and grabbed your thigh. It wasn't a huge cut nor was it that deep, but it sure was bleeding a bit and you really felt pain from it. 

"Hey, are you almost done?" Looking over you saw that Gavin was done and looking at you. Ray still looked to be eating the last bits of his sandwich and Michael just had half a basket of fries. Looking at your plate you saw that you had 1/3 of a burger and about half of fries than what you started with. You mumbled a 'sure' and didn't even look at them. You had to think of a way to get out of this mess. Well, at least you'll be able to find out where their hideout is. 

"Good cause our ride it here," Michael said as he begins to slide out of the booth and stretched a bit. He then looked at you and waited for you to slide out. You did so and grabbed your coat as you did. Once you stood up you leaned more on your right leg than your left, your left was the one with the stab wound on it. Licking your lips you slowly rolled down your sleeves and then put on your coat. You saw Gavin was still sitting down and he watched everything you did while biting his lip. He then got out of the booth and Ray followed behind. You didn't expect them to pay so you had your wallet out and was reaching for your money put Michael stopped you. 

"You, my treat baby." You watched him place a hundred dollar bill on the counter and began to walk out the door. You followed behind him as Gavin walked beside you. He then placed his arm on your shoulder like you two were best buddies. 

"I wouldn't mind treating you baby~" Gavin whispered this into your ear and the feel of his hot breath made you shiver a bit. This only made him giggle and sway a bit as you all walked out of the burger place and a car was waiting. You stopped, or tried to. Gavin pushed you so you wouldn't stop walking. The car door opened and Gavin pushed you in and you slid all the way to the window. Gavin sat next to you and Ray sat next to Gavin. Gavin slid very, very close to you as you tried to get in a good position. Looking to the front of the car you saw Michael just getting in, then you looked to see who was driving. It was the man with the skull mask. 

You looked away once they looked right at you. You thought to yourself who it might be under that mask. You didn't read anywhere that someone wore a mask. You saw everyone's face in the mugshots and read everything they had about them. 'Jack, Jeremy maybe even Ryan? I haven't seen those three so anyone of those guys can be under there.......' You thought this as you felt Gavin grab you by your throat and choke you a little. You couldn't breathe well but you could get a few breaths here and there. Michael pulled out a black sack and threw it to Gavin and with Gavin's free hand he pulled it over you. He removed his hand that was on your throat and began to tie the sack strings around your neck so it doesn't fall off. This didn't help your breathing, and this also made you sweat a bit more. 

"We don't want you to know where our base is, sorry honey," Gavin said this as he leaned away from you a bit and sat in the middle seat. You tried to sit up a little but Gavin pushed you back down. You were now leaning on the door and had one leg on the seat and the other on the floor. Moving your arm across the door you feel the lock on it. It was down, so locked. And you couldn't unlock it yourself. Soon Michael and Gavin began to yell at one another. This went on for awhile then you couldn't hear. Your head was moving in confusion like a puppy.

You leaned your head back and tried to relax. You hoped no one would talk to you because you wouldn't be able to say anything. You let the silence engulf you and you soon fell asleep. 

//////////////

You fell out of the car and hit the ground, hard. Half of you were still in the car and the other half of you laid on the hot ass ground. You thought you had your eyes closed, but then you realized the bag was still over you. You were about to crawl out of the car but someone grabbed you and flung you over their shoulder. 

"Hey-!" You were gonna struggle but the sack came off once you felt you were inside of a building because you felt the AC. You looked around and saw it looked like some kind of safe house like the ones in the movies. You looked over your shoulder and saw that the man with the mask and you felt your stomach sink as he held his grip on you tighter. 

You didn't try to struggle, you just kinda let this all happen. You saw that Gavin had his shades on and you could still tell he was looking at you. Ray had his 3Ds out and played and walked. You ran your hands down the leather jacket that this person had on. You realized this seemed weird so you mumbled a sorry. 

It took awhile to get where they wanted to get. You saw a lot of cars, guns, drugs and maps along the way. After going up a flight of stairs you really got a good view of everything. You saw a window to, and it looked that there were more ware/safe houses outside, not much but still. Turning to try and get a good view of whats in front of you Gavin stopped you when he raised your phone in front of you. You saw that the unknown number was calling. 

"You don't even have the chiefs number in ya phone? Silly bugger." You gave him a confused look and then remembered that you never really checked the number of who it was. 

"How'd you know it's his phone number?" Gavin just gave a little giggle. 

"We sometimes send him threats or even pictures of people he loves. It really gets him worked up. Wonder what he'll do when he sees pictures of his new detective all tied up and beaten to death." 

You felt your body go numb, but you changed that action quickly and tried grabbing at your phone but Gavin pulled it back and just laughed. 

"Stop that will you?" The man with the mask gave the order with a calm voice. You stopped but you didn't take your angry eyes off of Gavin for a second. He just happily smiled at you and then threw your phone over the railing. You panicked, you almost jumped off of skull man's shoulder and grabbed it but he grabbed you with both hands and pulled you back on his shoulder. You saw that your phone dropped next to a man who had a Hawaiian shirt on and a ginger beard. He was looking at some maps at a little desk/workshop type area. 

"Hey, Jack!" 

'so that's Jack...'

"Smash that will ya?" 

"NO! Nono no, Jack DON'T!" The skull man knew you were gonna try and jump for it again so he grabbed you with both hands as he still walked over to the destination. You then heard the sound of your phone being smashed by a foot and kicked away. 

"Ooooo, tough luck buddy," Ray said as he didn't even look up from his game. You ran your hands through your hair and just gave a deep sigh. Gavin was laughing and then stopped once Michael yelled at him. Michael sounded like he was in the front. You then heard a door open. 

You were brought in a very dark room, then skull man put you down on your feet. He then pushed you to the ground. He pushed you hard, the air was knocked right out of you. Getting up you saw that Michael had pulled up a wooden chair and you saw he had two cuffs in his hand. Backing up you ran into Gavin who just grabbed you by your shoulders and pushed you back and you fell into the chair. Michael then cuffed one hand to one of the sticks that held the back together and then did the same with the other hand. You stood, but was then pushed back done. 

"Oh quit it already," Geoff said from in the shadows. You looked around but didn't see him at all. You then felt a hand on your neck. The hand was warm and you felt the fingertips slide across your neck so he had his hand around your neck. You only looked at everyone else with panic. They didn't seem to have emotion on them right now and just gave you a silence stare. Licking your lips you closed your eyes as you felt a hot breath on your ear. 

"Why don't I get you a drink?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :/ things suck

The taste of iron filled your mouth. You let your mouth fill with the mixture of blood and spit till the god awful liquid passed you tongue, then you spit it out onto the floor. Your tongue began to slide across long your teeth from front to back and top to bottom trying to find the source of the blood. You think it had something to do with your gums, but you couldn't find any blood from them. Was blood just coming up from your throat? That can't be good. You try to breathe in through your nose but you only sucked in blood and that made you uneasy so you quick gave a little blow to try and get some of it out. It kinda worked, but now you had more blood running down from your nose to your chin and on your shirt than before. 

You didn't know the time nor the location you were at, all you knew was that they sure as hell knew how to beat the shit out of someone. You finally got to know Ryan or the 'skull mask guy' really well. They would ask you questions that you couldn't answer or that you REALLY couldn't answer cause you didn't know shit. Then, without and answer or with an answer, but not the one they wanted, would summon a hard punch to the face or to some part of your body. Ryan was the man to blame for every cut, every bruise and every broken bone (you probably have one) in your body. 

You swear, to some God in the world that you've been in this place for longer than a day. You're guessing you've been in this room for two days. Of course, someone, mostly Jack, would come in and give you food and walk you to the restroom if needed, but you haven't been eating nor drinking as much as you needed to. Your hands were still cuffed to the sticks of the chair (that holds the chair together) and you felt that they were scratching and scraping off your skin everytime you moved your hands to try and loosen the hold. 

Looking around you saw that the room was almost all drowned in darkness and the only light source was the little light bulb above you that rained rays of light onto you. No one was in the room they all left to do something, so now was a good time to try something. You've been thrown and tossed around this room so many times that you think you know what's where. You scooted the chair to a little desk that hid in the darkness. This was the desk that they placed all of their 'toys'. You didn't know if the desk had anything on it, but it didn't hurt to look. You began to scoot closer and you saw there was a knife, well you called it a knife but it was almost big enough for it to be called a machete. "It will have to do," you mumbled only for your ears to hear. 

You placed yourself in front of the desk and placed one foot on the knife and slid it onto your lap. You slowly placed your leg back next to your other one so the knife didn't fall off your lap. Taking a breath, you start to lean over the knife and push up your legs so the knife was closer to you. You grabbed the metal part of it with your mouth and turned your head to your cuffed hands and positioned the handle of the knife so it was right over your opened hand. While you moved your head you didn't notice your tongue slid against the blade and with this a small cut was placed on your tongue. 

You let go of the knife and caught it with your right hand. Your head was still turned so a little bit of blood dripped out of your mouth and hit your hand. Turning the knife so the blade was in the chain of the cuff you began to saw at the chain. You became frustrated when it began to take longer than you wanted it to be, so out of anger, you began to stab at the chain. Not knowing that you were hacking at the wood, which had the other side of the cuff was connected to. You soon cut the wood and broke that. Confusion hit you as you lifted your hand with the knife in it and saw that it was still cuffed, except for the other side. Not questioning it you hacked at the chain on your other hand. With a better grip and angle, you cut the chain. 

You stood, only to fall over onto the ground. Your vision became blurry from standing too fast and your legs gave way from not standing for so long and for not having enough protein in your body to support you. Letting yourself lay down for a moment you had time to think about what to do next. Highjack a car? Find a phone and call Sorola? Or should you snoop for a bit? But the most important question was, how long do you have till everyone comes back? 

Forcing yourself to get up you make your way to the door. You didn't open it however, you did lean on it and place your ear against the door to hear what was on the other side. Nothing. You heard nothing, the only thing you heard was the AC running. Opening the door as quiet as possible you made sure to cheek around you through the small crack you made with the door. Once you didn't see anything you opened it wide enough to fit through it and stepped out of the room. Taking quiet steps you walked over to the railing and looked down to see some cars were missing and that no one was in site. Thank god, because with every move you made the cuffs on your hands made a rattling noise and you panic every time you hear it. 

You had on your white collared shirt with your sleeves up. You had no idea on where they put your coat. Giving this place a few more look overs you saw that there seemed to be an office, or well it looked like an office over to the left of you on the other side. You kept low and slowly walked over to it. It took you a bit, but you made it. When you grabbed the doorknob and turned it, to your surprise, it opened. You gave it a little push and the door opened all the way with a little 'thud' as it hit the wall and swung back a bit. Walking into the office you saw everything was a mess. Papers were everywhere and there was a hole in the wall to your right. 

'What tornado turn this place upside down?' You thought as you walked over to the wooden desk. You smiled as you saw there was a phone on it and you rushed to pick it up and dialed the police. As it rang two times there was an answer. A 'hello, how may I help you?' was heard on the other side of the line. You opened your mouth to say something, but the sound of gunshots made you drop the phone and the knife in your other hand and duck under the table. 

"You really are something, huh?" 

Geoff, why didn;t you think anyone would be here? Of course, there was going to be someone here. You were shaking a little as you looked to your right and saw the phone was shot and pieces were scattered on the floor and on the desk. You also saw the knife. Moving swiftly you grabbed the knife only to have a foot crush your hand and you gave a small yell. Looking up you saw Geoff with a glass in his hand and a gun in the other. Breathing heavily you looked at his leg and thought about flipping him over but a harsh "Don't," was heard and you just left it at that. 

Geoff gave a deep sigh and removed his foot. Moving your hand away from the knife you leaned back and looked Geoff in the eyes. You also saw he was smiling, was he enjoying this? 

"Why don't you get up." As he said this he motioned his gun to signal that he wanted you up and moved to the side. You did as he said and moved past the chair that was next to you and walked to the opposite side of him. He was still smiling as he walked over to the chair and put his glass down and sat down. Of course, he still had the gun pointed at you and all you could do was stand there. 

"What do you want, just shoot me already." You say this through closed teeth and heavy breathing. You didn't know why you were breathing heavily, but you knew this only made Geoff smile more than he did before. 

"I just want to talk-"

"Like hell you do. What's your game?" You interrupted him and he seemed surprised about that. It looked like he just brushed it off and made it seem like you didn't say anything. 

"I know things about you, and I can ruin your life in a heartbeat." 

You felt a sweat run down your forehead and you just looked at him with anger in your eyes. You wanted to say something, but you just couldn't. You didn't know why, what caused you to not talk, to not give a remark or even punch him in the face. You were scared he'll say it. You were scared he'll even give out the slightest information that you've been hiding for years. Shifting from one foot to the other you and Geoff just both looked at each other. However, Geoff knew he was winning this little game and had no need to feel on edge like you. 

"It was a long time ago, I lost someone I loved. I learned my lesson and I know now I WILL stop people like.....THEM and your crew fit the description." Having said this Geoff only raised an eyebrow. You didn't say anything else, you didn't want to. You could feel tries forming in your eyes and one tear ran down your face and over all the dry blood. This all made Geoff laugh a little. 

"We're not as bad as we seem, we are just making a living." Geoff got up from his chair and walked over to you. Backing up was your only instinct as he slowly cornered you. You looked around the room, mostly because you really didn't want to look him in the eyes. As he got closer to you the farther you moved back until your back hit the wall. He towered over you not with just his body, but the way he said his words. You leaned on the wall like it was sucking you in and really wished it did. 

"I'm showing mercy, you can either A. Leave this city and never return or B.- " 

"I'll take B. I'm not leaving this town nor am I giving up. You can either shoot me right now or-or uhh, I DON'T KNOW OK!" You yelled this right in his face. This caused him to move back a little, but you saw your chance and you pushed him so you could move to the side of him. You didn't know what caused you to yell, but you knew your face was redder than a ripe apple and it was warm like the sun. You just wanted to punch him in his damn face. 

"Alright," Geoff lowered the gun and smiled lightly. "plan B." 

Next thing you knew was that the back of your head was hit with something and you passed out.

/////////////////////////

You tried to open your eyes, but they just wouldn't open. Wait, no you had them open there was something over your head and a horrible smell. You began to try and move your hands but they were tied together. Again. This time it wasn't with cuffs, but with a zip tie. You rolled over and heard sounds of glass, metal, and some liquids. You were in a dumpster. Finding this out you gagged a little and rolled all the way out of the dumpster and onto the floor. The floor had more garbage on it so you didn't hit the hard ground. Rolling out of the trash and onto your knees you placed your hands in front of you and with all your force you pulled your tied hands to your chest and felt as the zip tie popped off and your hands stiff a little. 

You went straight to the rope that was holding the bag together that was on your head and untied it. Pulling the bag off you almost screamed. It was brighter than anything you've ever seen in your life. Closing your eyes you opened them slightly and then closed them. You did them five times till your eyes got adjusted to the light. 

Your head hurt, eyes were watering and you had no idea where you were at. Standing up you looked around and saw you were behind some abandoned fast-food place. You didn't know how to react, but you were just glad you didn't die. Kinda. Looking around you saw that there was a street across of you. You scanned the dumpster one more time hoping that they at least through you with your coat, but they did not. 

Walking out onto the sidewalk you looked both ways and say that to the left of you was the police station not too far down. Your face turned into shock as you saw this. Why did they drop you off so close to the station? Looking left and right you ran across the street and then ran to the station. You ran into people as you ran but you didn't care. You ran in front of the station and opened the doors. 

Everyone in the station seemed to stop what they were doing to look at you. Walking into the place you closed the doors behind you with a loud 'SLAM'. Looking around you said "Where the hell is the chief?" and someone said they would get him. You didn't wait. You walked to the direction of his office. You saw that the person was talking to the chief and looked down and pointed at you. Sorola almost looked like he wanted to jump in joy, but you pushed him into his office and locked the door behind you. 

"F/N! I-I thought, we all thought you were dead!" Sorola said as he tried to put this all together. He walked up to you and placed both hands on your shoulders and smiled. "I'm glad you're ok, who took you?" 

"The crew." 

"Did you find their safe house?" 

"No, I was blindfolded." 

"We need to get you to a hospital, my god look at you!" 

You turned to him and made a face. "Like you look any better." Was your reply. Silence filled the room and you both laughed, but Sorola laughed louder and with more heart to it. You felt him pull you into a hug and almost stopped your flow of air as he almost crushed you. Biting your bottom lip you didn't really know how to react to this, so you just hugged back. 

"Please let me take you to a hospital," Sorola whispered as he only held tighter. You began to feel pain like a bone was broken. Maybe you should go to the hospital. 

"Let me tell you what happened first." 

Sorola only nodded as he pulled you over in front of his desk and let you sit in one of the two seats. He sat behind his desk and pulled out a pen and some paper. Once you found that he was ready, you began your story.


	6. UPDATE IMPORTANT

So I'm gonna start working on this again, it may be slow working put it's not gonna take a year to post. Also, Geoff is not gonna drink anymore I'll say more in a chapter, but yeah so sorry I thought no one really liked this story so I just kinda stopped. Thanks for telling me you like it and want to see more!


	7. Chapter 5.5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I had drivers ed this past week but I'm done with it so I can (kinda) write for a good hour or two through the week. I'll have another chapter tomorrow, I'm hoping it'll be at least 5 thousand words long that's my goal. I wanted this one to be longer but I have something to do today and I want to just give you guys a chapter so y'all won't be mad at me. I'm sorry

F/C = Favorite color  
Y/N = Your name

//////  
"It's only been a week," Sorola said as he walked out of the hospital doors with you. "nothing you can't handle." You made an ugly face that gave Sorola a laugh. The only important thing is that you felt better, a lot better. However, the crew and Geoff never escaped your mind as you laid in the hospital bed and stared at the ceiling for the whole week. Not much has happened while you were away. Geoff and his crew haven't done much, but Sorola did say a fight between them had happened, or so they think, and everyone had to take a break from one another. 

Sorola began to talk about a big party that was supposed to happen in 2 days. Of course, he asked you to be his date. 

"Why not your wife?" You questioned as you and Sorola began to look both ways before crossing the street on your way back to the station. Again, he just laughed the explained.

"We think the crew might be there. Even though they haven't been active we think they've been saving up for this big moment." 

"And?"

"I...just, don't want my wife to be involved...." Sorola said this in a mumble but said in a serious tone. He knew you heard him and he knows you understand, but he didn't expect you to reply.

"It's ok, I'll love to go with you Sorola." 

The two of you didn't walk in a hurry or really talked on the way back to the station. It was just a simple walk with nice weather and a happy mood that illuminate from the both of you. 

"You know...." Sorola began to talk as he didn't look at you ut at his phone. You were expecting him to show you a funny picture, he's been doing that a lot lately, but he hit you with something you (kinda) didn't want to hear.

"You can call me Gus, I mean that is my name, haha, anyways we're friends! Friends don't really call each other by their last names." Gus said this without a second thought. You know this shouldn't hurt you, you know you shouldn't really care about it but you did. He thought of you as a friend. What if you got hurt? It would kill him, eat him alive knowing you're gone just like everyone else he's loved. You know that feeling too well. 

'God,' You thought as you looked at him. 'what if he found out?' Your eyes widened, what if he already knew? Did he feel pity for you? Was he just saying he was your 'friend' to make you feel better as a person? What if you lose him, then you would have to live everything all over again. You'll live it all over again but worse. This wasn't like last time. Gus has a wife and so many people that love him. If he left then you'd have blood on your hands yes, but it would be all your fault and everyone will know it. 

You began to sweat a bit.

"Uhh...Thanks, Gus...I-It really means a lot." Smiling as you said this really made Gus stop. Then he began to smile with you putting an arm around your shoulder and bringing you down to his height (or if you short he just basically brings you next to him). The two of you just began giggling, but yours were more forced than his. Gus was giggling out of pure joy as you did yours out of pure terror. 

///////////

"CAN YOU BELIEVE IT!" Gus said in rage as the two of you exited another dress shop (what I mean about that is its fancy clothing like dresses and tuxedos. So it doesn't matter which one you want to pick) 

Looking over at Gus you couldn't help but smile, the scene you saw was pretty funny and just plain up rude. 

"They said they couldn't fit me into anything! They didn't even size me or nothin'! GOD! This place is stupid, let's go somewhere else." 

"Gus." 

"Huh?" 

"We already left," You stopped in your tracks as you looked at Gus how looked around and then back at the dress shop that was already blocks behind the two of you. 

"Oh," He said as he began to pull his phone out to see what store was next. 

"So what's next-?" 

"Hold on," Gus said in a very serious tone as he looked deeply as his phone. You began to worry. Did something happen? Did he get a text? 

"What-" 

"I'm giving them a bad review." He then smiled at you. This made you throw your head back and released a long sigh. 

"I thought something happened! Don't do that again!" As you said this you gave a punch to his arm almost making him drop his phone. This action made Gus gasp like an overdramatic teen. 

"Y/N if I had dropped my phone we would have a fight on our hands" Gus held his phone close to his chest as he talked to you. All you did was give a smile and walked off into the direction of your next destination. 

"Speaking of phones." Gus stopped you as you almost completely walked off and pointed you to a very expensive looking phone store. The two of you just looked at each other. You just rolled your eyes and followed him into the store.

/////// 

You made it back to your hotel room with three bags from the last dress shop. The shop was beautiful, it had everything you wanted and not too expensive. Well, you could afford everything in the shop, but you're not much of a spender. Putting down the bags on your bed you saw that the maids, or well the staff, of the hotel, have given you a 'Welcome Back!' gift that contained your favorite chocolates and fruits (or really anything like a bear if you want). Smiling you lifted the gifts up and turned them over to get a good look at them. However, you were wrong. The gifts weren't from the staff but from the crew. There was a little F/C card hanging from the gifts. You ripped off one of them and read it out loud to your self to make sure this was actually happening. 

"So sorry about what I did, can't wait to see you tonight. We all can't wait,~ ;)" - Ryan 

Looking at the other cards they seemed to be written by different people from the crew. Looking at your new phone for the time you saw it was only 3:32. The party didn't start until 7 and went on till a bit past midnight. 

You felt cold, the crew were going to be at the party you were going to attend. Should you tell Gus?

"No," You told yourself as you threw the gifts off of the bed and onto the floor. You kicked them over to the closet and hid them in there so no one could see. "if I tell Gus there is a slight chance he could get hurt or a chance for others to get hurt...." You held your hand to your chin and began to think. You weren't talking to anyone but yourself. You just had to make sure it all sounded right and talking in your head sometimes doesn't make scenes. '

There was nothing you could do. What point did they have by coming? Was there something important being held there? Money? Diamonds? A certain person they needed to take out? What if Gus was the person? 

You couldn't help it, you had thoughts racing left to right in your mind. Nothing was making scenes, you needed to lay down and take a nap. Maybe that'll help?

Stripping down to your pajamas (or your underwear) you grabbed the sheets and pulled them back. Once you got comfortable in your bed you grabbed your phone and set an alarm for 5:30. Plenty of time to get ready and get to the party with Gus. Slowly drifting away your phone buzzed but you didn't bother to open it. It could wait till later.


End file.
